The University of Wyoming (UW) is a land-grant institution and the only baccalaureate, post-secondary degree-granting institution in the State of Wyoming. This application is a continuation of previous NCRR IDeA program awards (P20RR016474), now managed through NIGMS (GM103432-13). The long-term programmatic goal to establish a statewide network for biomedical research and excellence will be continued. The Specific Aims for this application are to: 1) continue to build on the established multi- disciplinary research network with scientific foci that will build and strengthen biomedical research expertise and infrastructure at the University of Wyoming and its seven partner institutions; 2) build and increase the research base and capacity of the University of Wyoming and its partner institutions by providing research support to faculty, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students; 3) provide research opportunities for undergraduate students that will create a pipeline for undergraduate students to continue in health research careers within IDeA states; 4) enhance the science and technology knowledge of the state's workforce; and 5) expand Wyoming research opportunities across the Western IDeA Region. Consistent with the goal to build on past achievements and existing strengths efforts will continue to focus on acquiring a critical mass of biomedical research faculty to develop sustainable and competitive research programs as well as ways to provide opportunities for undergraduates at UW and all seven of the state's community colleges to participate in hands-on biomedical research. Three cores are proposed: Administrative, Bioinformatics, and Outreach. Because of the success of the Outreach Core and its importance to the statewide network, this core will be retained and expanded. The name of the core has been changed to Outreach and Education Core to better reflect its function. In addition, plans for a mandatory Developmental Research Project Program are describe. Two thematic research areas have been identified: 1) Cardiometabolic Syndrome and 2) Biomedical Technologies for Chronic Disease Research. The first is based on existing strengths in cardiovascular and metabolic disease (obesity/type 2 diabetes) developed during the previous INBRE that can be further improved; the second is a new thematic area. The new thematic area is the result of the collective vision of four junior faculty who have realized the value of collaboration, sharing of expertise, and building research teams to address biomedical-related problems. The Wyoming INBRE Network will be further enhanced by forming partnerships between faculty at UW and community colleges. This approach will provide role models to build links to other institutions and will be essential in moving the thematic research areas forward by increasing the quality and visibility of the research performed across the state. Finally, by creating opportunities for undergraduates early in their academic careers, a pool of students will be created that will contribute to the next generation of health professionals, biomedical scientists, and employees for the biotechnology industries.